Lo que Nadie Vera
by Kagbecky-chan
Summary: Porque era su mas valioso tesoro por el que vivio y continua viviendo, aunque no creyera en historias o creencias de algo, pero si ese hilo existiera no le importaria que el fuera él, esa persona que estaba destinada a él por el destino...


**Konichiwa! aqui yo de nuevo subiendo mi segundo one-short terminado... este pequeño short salio de la nada despues de ver el anime y enamorarme de Kanata-san y Yuki... la verdad me cautivo (impresionantemente)**** más que la de Yuki y Luka. Pero solo por esa espina que hace la Yuki-mujer- del pasado ya que Luka me hace creer que por ella esta con este Yuki y eso me decepciono en gran manera y eso hizo que Kanata me cautivara mas :3... ademas no habia nada de el en español y no resisti ser la primera Yeah! xD**

**Advertencia:** Contenido Shonen-ai (Relacion chicoxchico) si no te gusta no se que haces aqui ¬¬... talvez un poco de Ooc en el personaje creo n.n''

**Disclaimer:** Por razones tontas (aceptemos que todas/os lo sabemos prefectamente ¬¬) Los personajes, manga y anime no me pretenecen... si haci fuera Kanata-san y Luka pelearian a muerte por Yuki, y la serie seria comletamente yaoi xD, pero todo pertenece a sus correspondientes autores y dueños.

**Summary:** Porque era su mas valioso tesoro por el que vivio y continua viviendo, aunque no creyera en historias o creencias de algo si ese hilo existiera no le importaria que el fuer esa persona que estaba destinada a él por el destino...

* * *

**Lo que nadie vera…**

No será la ultima me vez que nos veamos… pero la próxima vez tal vez uno de nosotros de su ultimo aliento cuando llegue ese día. Tal vez nunca se lo admitiré a alguien, pero eres la persona más importante para mi… por eso en el fondo de mi corazón sufro por este cruel destino que nos impuso la vida especifica y únicamente a nosotros.

Desde pequeños ame tu forma de ser… tan hermosa, bondadosa e inocente que era difícil creer que fueras un ser humano, es inevitable no amarte. Siempre fui sobreprotector y desde que te vi por primera vez con tus grandes y hermosos ojos con ese brillo de inocencia que solo tú podrías llevar contigo hasta ahora, esa hermosa sonrisa que me ilumino al ver la primera sonrisa que dedicaste para mi y solo para mi, no sabes… como desee permanecer junto a ti, ser el único que te protegiera y cuidara de cualquier cosa; es egoísta lo se, pero no me importo quería ser lo único que para ti fuera de vital importancia en tu vida, que te aferraras a mi y no quisieras desaparte de mi lado.

Yo tampoco desee esto, ser enemigos tener que confrontarnos y tal vez hasta matarnos… no, definitivamente nunca hubiera deseado esto para mi y muchos menos para ti, no sabes cuanto anhelo ese futuro que tu mismo me describiste. Poder ir de campamento los dos solos, visitar a los niños del orfanato para poder ver tu hermosa y gran sonrisa, poder verte jugar con ellos como si todavía fueras un pequeño que busca ser querido y divertirse, en cada momento que he pasado desde que "desperté" solo he pensado, en que añoro nuestros bellos momentos, cada nanosegundo que pase contigo los conservo muy en el fondo como mi más preciado tesoro.

Hasta mi parte oscura, quien soy permanentemente ante los ojos de todos incluso tú, ese ser con el nombre de "Reiga" él que afirma ante todo ser que dejo de lado esa vida y nombre humano cuando hasta ese lado de mi quiere protegerte y no soltarte jamás, es irónico… que piensen que este ser sin corazón ni remordimiento te cuide con tanto empeño hasta casi agotar mi energía; no puedo evitarlo algo en lo profundo de mi ser me impulsa a estar cerca de ti y ver que nada malo te pase como cuando éramos niños. Enfurecí tanto al ver a ese inútil de Luka haberte dejado solo con dos del Clan Giou que no eran suficientes para mantenerte a salvo, aun con él presente no fue suficiente, use mucho poder para poder verte con bien, aunque quede débil valió la pena verte con vida y que me dedicaras tu hermosa mirada por la que haría hasta lo imposible, todo por ti.

"_Eres y serás eternamente la razón por la que viví y seguiré viviendo…"_

Ese pensamiento fue por el que salí adelante y mi diario recordatorio de porque estaba en ese mundo… junto a ti, gracias a ti no me perdí en mi soledad ese fue el mayor tesoro que un ser humano me pudo llegar a entregar, espero que un día próximo podamos estar frente a frente pero no como enemigos sino como algo mas profundo e intimo. Que me digas si tienes algún sentimiento hacia mí que podría cambiar radicalmente nuestros destinos… que estos sentimientos fueran recíprocos.

"_Kanata-san"_

Cada vez que oigo tu fina voz llamándome por ese nombre, mi corazón casi muerto sino fuera por ti late tan apresurado que me sorprende de sobremanera sentirlo tan acelerado cono solo que te dirijas a mi por ese nombre. Eres impresionante… que con solo llamarme enciendas mis sentidos de forma automática y fuerte, claro que solo tú puedes hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione de esa manera con solo abrir la boca y decir una palabra, hasta yo me impresiono del poder que influyes en mi aunque nadie ni siquiera tú, el causante no te das cuenta.

El deseo que guarda este negro corazón que solo tiene cabida para ti dentro de él, valoro todo lo que me has dado aunque no lo parezca ante absolutamente nadie pero yo sé que tu puedes ver a través de mis ojos en esos dos encuentros, en que te mostré todo sentimiento a través de ellos, sé que solo tú pudiste notar ese mensaje oculto para las personas ajenas a nuestro vinculo invisible, ese que a pesar de las distancias y problemas nunca se romperá, y siempre nos mantendrá unidos ¡ja! Como esa creencia china de los destinos entrelazados*. Nunca he creído en cosas como esas y en ninguna creencia pero si de verdad existiera ese hilo, no me importaría que mi vida este vinculada a la tuya, eres la única persona por la que doy mi vida y renunciaría a todo si sé que así podremos estar juntos y en paz… lamentablemente no todo sale como lo planeemos por más que sea mi único sueño.

Esperare para ver que nos depara el futuro y que será de nuestras vidas que fueron condenadas a este destino incierto, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado y aguardare por nuestro anhelado rencuentro pero no como enemigos, sino como dos personas que tienen un pasado juntos y un presente que enfrentar. Algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros y que lo afrontaremos juntos.

"_Porque eres quien me libero de una oscuridad de soledad y vacía, quien me enseño todos estos sentimientos que ahora siento por ti y solo por ti, la única persona que es mi más grande tesoro; todo este amor es para ti pero eso es algo, que nadie lo vera… al menos por ahora"._

FIN.

* * *

*** Hablo de la creencia China del Hilo rojo del destino:** que no importa cuanto se tense o cuan separado estes de esa persona el hilo que los une por el dedo meñique nunca se rompera... ni con el paso del tiempo.

Esta historia me gusta mucho y quise agregarla a mi mini historia :D

Espero que les haya gustado esto que hice con mi desequilibrada inspiracion que viene y va de la nada como le da la gana... gracias por leer hasta el final :)

Cualquier comentario, felicitacion, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte (o.O), porfavor acermelo presionando ese boton de abajo y me haran sonreir xD

GRACIAS POR LEER ;D


End file.
